


Reaping His Reward

by UndreamedMist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fish tank sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndreamedMist/pseuds/UndreamedMist
Summary: Kaidan is so glad that Shepard managed to kill that Reaper on Rannoch and stay alive.





	Reaping His Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Here be smut, and not much else. I know, the title is pretty bad, but once I thought it, I couldn’t do anything else.
> 
> Fixed some grammar and typos. 3/18/18

Shepard slowly made his way to the Normandy’s elevator after disembarking the Kodiak with Tali and Cortez. Kaidan had gone back to the ship a couple of hours earlier, letting him spend time with Tali and the Geth on their newly shared homeworld.

As the doors to his quarters wooshed shut behind him, he was caught off gaurd by the biotic fury waiting for him. He was slammed back against the doors and held there. 

“Damn you Shepard! Pulling these crazy, risky stunts.” Kaidan grits out from between clenched teeth, “You were on the ground with a Reaper, a fucking Reaper!”

”But I killed it, and I’m still here,” Shepard replies with his patented cocky grin. The biotic field holding John in place slowly releases.

”Yeah, you did,” Kaidan acknowledges. He takes Kaidan off gaurd by grabbing his wrist, and pushing him back into the fish tank. Shepard skillfully intertwines the fingers of both their hands together and presses them up against the cold glass, next to Kaidan’s head.

He stares into those beautiful brown eyes, still flashing with anger and a hint of lust. Slowly bringing his lips up to Kaidan’s ear, he whispers in a husky tone, “And you thought it was so, incredibly hot.” Then Shepard growls, low and feral before turning his head down into Kaidan’s neck and biting, not quite hard enough to break the skin. 

Kaidan can’t help the small moan that escapes him as all of his blood rushes south, leaving him dizzy with desire. Shepard grinds his hips into Kaidan, and he can feel John’s thick cock rub up against him. 

Suddenly, Shepard skillfully flips Kaidan around, smashing his face into the fish tank, and eliciting another groan from both men.

”Do you want me inside of you Kaidan?” John whispers in his ear, “Reminding you just how very much alive I am? Pumping you as full of my cock as you can be?”

”Yes, Shepard,... God yes,” Kaidan manages to moan. 

“Keep your hands by your head,” commands Shepard as he deftly removes Kaidan’s trousers and pants for him. Kaidan hears the sound of Shepard undoing his own trousers and pulling his cock out, before he feels the head of it gently probing his cleft. He is already lubed up and ready to go, having used the time while waiting for Shepard to prepare himself. 

As Shepard rubs the head of his cock around Kaidan’s puckered hole, he murmurs, “God, Kaidan, always so good for me..... ready to take my cock, and you need it ... you need it so bad don’t you?”

”Shepard, please.....” Kaidan begs, and Shepard just has to comply. 

He drives himself home in one smooth thrust and Kaidan gasps at the sudden, but expected, instrusion. Shepard grabs his hips, pulling his lower body away from the cold glass of the fish tank, and sets a punishing pace. With each thrust he changes the angle just slightly until Kaidan’s shout of “Fuck, yes.....” tells him he’s found the spot.

Shepard slams home again and again, his balls slapping up against Kaidan with every thrust, Shepard continuously massaging his prostate with every stroke. 

“Kaidan.... fuck, you make me feel so alive.....god Kaidan.....” Shepard is mumbling incoherently, but not so lost in his pleasure that he forgets his partner. As he feels his release coming on, he reaches around Kaidan, taking him in hand. It only takes a couple of strokes before Kaidan is spilling over Shepard’s hand, his own chest, and the fish tank. As Kaidan’s amazing hole flutters and tightens around his dick, Shepard loses his control and pumps his load deep into Kaidan’s body. 

They stand for a moment, panting, then collapse into a half dressed heap of clothes and limbs on the floor of the cabin. 

“Fucking hell Kaidan,” says a grinning Shepard, “If I get this every time I take out a Reaper, I’m kind of glad there’s a whole galaxy full of them still out there for me.”

Kaidan tries to give him a deadpan stare, but breaks out into a smile, “Shut it Shepard,” he manages to say before they both devolve into a fit of laughter. 

 


End file.
